The invention relates to a method and a device for starting a stationary unit including a prime mover, e.g. an internal combustion engine, and a machine rigidly coupled thereto, e.g. a compressor of a heat pump system.
In starting such stationary units wherein the prime mover and the machine to be driven by it are rigidly coupled together, generally a comparatively elaborate and powerful starter is required. Such a starter is commonly powered by an available electric supply network upon which the starting operation places a heavy load.